battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Cavalry Sword
The sabre or saber is a sword designed for use from horseback. Based on a medieval type of single-edged weapon and European backsword, the saber was adopted as the weapon of heavy cavalry in Early Modern warfare. Although sabers are typically thought of as curved-bladed slashing weapons, those used by the heavy cavalry of the 17th to 19th centuries often had straight and even double-edged blades more suitable for thrusting. The length of sabers varied, and most were carried in a scabbard hanging from a shoulder belt known as a baldric or from a waist-mounted sword belt, usually with slings of differing lengths to permit the scabbard to hang below the rider's waist level.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sabre Battlefield 1 The Cavalry Sword was first seen in the Battlefield 1: Official Reveal Trailer, brandished by Zara Ghufran. A scene from the Battlefield 1: Official Gamescom Gameplay Trailer shows a foot soldier striking down a medic. Singleplayer A hidden cavalry sword can be found in the chapter Breakdown of the mission Through Mud and Blood in the singleplayer campaign. It is located in the French village that Danny Edwards is tasked to search through for part to fix his damaged tank. When arriving at the village, look for a two-story building with a mounted machine gun turret in the window. The cavalry sword can be found inside the building hidden under a table on the first floor. Obtaining a kill with this weapon will award players with the "Mightier than the Shovel" achievement/trophy. Multiplayer |slot = Secondary weapon (Horse) Melee weapon (Cavalry) |damage = Fatal (mounted) 55 (dismounted) |speed = .2 Swing time 59.9 Swings per minute |range = 2.3m Takedown angle = 90° |hud = |feature = *Can destroy barbed wire}} The Cavalry Sword is one of two weapons available on horseback. Riders can use the sword to reach far to either side to slice infantry, opposing cavalry, or exposed passengers in vehicles. By pressing , the player can switch which side they will attack when looking forward. When looking to either side, the player will attack that side. Other riders can use the cavalry sword while mounted, but retain their original melee weapon after dismounting. While having considerable horizontal range, sword attacks while mounted cannot strike prone targets. However, the enemy risks getting trampled anyway. The cavalry sword also serves as the Cavalry's melee weapon while on foot. It has similar statistics to the hand tools—even sharing their takedown animation. A Cavalry Sword Battle Pickup appears on the map Rupture in the They Shall Not Pass expansion in an out-of-bounds area by Flag B in Conquest. It does not respawn once picked up and unlike the normal cavalry sword, it is a one-hit kill. Swords |slot = Melee weapon |level = |cost = |task = Various |damage = 55 |speed = .2 Swing time 59.9 Swings per minute |range = 2.3m Takedown angle = 90° |hud = |feature = }} Swords are a Melee type in Battlefield 1. They perform identical to their Hand tool counterparts in terms of stats, Per hit, they inflict the most damage, but are slow with follow-up attacks, have a narrow kill zone for takedowns, and need to be loosened from the victim following a takedown. All swords can only break barbed wire. List Gallery Cavalry Sword FP BF1.jpg|Cavalry Sword in first person Sawtooth Knife FP BF1.jpg|Sawtooth Knife in first person Saber FP BF1.jpg|Saber in first person Yatagan Sword FP BF1.jpg|Yatagan Sword in first person Naval Cutlass FP BF1.jpg|Naval Cutlass in first person Ottoman Kilij FP BF1.jpg|Ottoman Kilij in first person Trivia *While on horseback, the key will switch the player's view to the left side of the horse. However, during the Open Beta, the character will continue attacking to the right. *The cavalry sword was referred to as the Saber in the Open Beta. The They Shall Not Pass expansion introduced an identical variant of the sword known as the Saber. References Category:Cavalry Weapons Category:Melee Weapons of Battlefield 1 Category:Battle Pickups of Battlefield 1